The system and method described herein relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly, to updating a BIOS on a remote computer system.
A personal computer system typically includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated memory, and a storage device such as a hard disk, floppy disk or CD ROM, a display device, and an input device such as a keyboard or mouse. When a computer system is powered on, or xe2x80x9cbooted,xe2x80x9d the computer must ensure that all computer components are functional, and subsequently load the operating system. These functions are performed by code referred to as the Basic Input/Output System (the system BIOS). The BIOS also contains data and instructions that enable the operating system to access system hardware. The system BIOS is stored in system memory, typically in non-volatile memory such as flash memory. During booting, the system BIOS first performs a Power On Self Test (POST), then proceeds to load the operating system. Following successful loading of the operating system, the user will be able to take advantage of all features and functionality offered by or through the operating system.
There are many occasions on which it is desirable to update the system BIOS. For example, the system BIOS must be updated to take advantage of new BIOS features that become available, or to enable the BIOS to support new system hardware. Updating is also necessary if problems with the system BIOS are detected.
Often, it is also desirable to remotely update the system BIOS. For example, for computer systems on a network it is more convenient and time efficient to update the BIOS of remote systems on the network from a single separately located system, such as from a system administrator. Currently, this can be accomplished in remote computer systems that are capable of executing a xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d reboot rather than a full reboot such as that which occurs when the computer system is powered on. During a soft reboot the contents of system memory are maintained throughout the soft reboot procedure. For example, computers supporting an Intel IA-32 architecture are capable of executing a soft reboot. The updated BIOS image is sent through a network to the target computer system and placed in system memory as described above. Once in system memory, a flag in the CMOS is set (the RBU flag or xe2x80x9cRequest BIOS Updatexe2x80x9d) flag, and the system is subsequently directed by the system management agent to execute a soft reboot. When rebooting, the system BIOS determines that the RBU flag is set, and proceeds to replace the system BIOS with the updated system BIOS that is stored in system memory. The RBU flag is then reset, and the system rebooted again to run the updated BIOS. It also may be advantageous for the system BIOS to place a completion status message in the System Management portion of the BIOS (SMBIOS) or the equivalent. On rebooting, the system BIOS will check the completion status to ensure that the update was completed successfully. Although advantageous, the completion status message is also problematic because it requires accessing the system BIOS during the booting procedure, which requires additional BIOS interface code. Further, many future systems will not include an SMBIOS portion.
The above method for remotely updating a system BIOS is possible only in computer systems capable of executing a soft reboot where the contents of the system memory are maintained throughout the soft reboot. This feature, however, does not exist for many newer computer systems, including computer systems that are based on Intel IA-64 architecture. In these systems, no soft reboot is available and the contents of the system memory are lost during a system reboot.
Accordingly, need exists for a new system and method for remotely updating a system BIOS for these types of computer systems.
A further need exists for providing such a system and method that is not platform specific.
A method for remotely updating a system BIOS of a computer system is provided including the steps of providing an updated BIOS to the computer system, storing the updated BIOS in a predetermined partition in a writable non-volatile storage device in the computer system, setting a BIOS update indicator, and rebooting the computer system. During the rebooting step the computer system determines that the BIOS update indicator has been set. The method further includes the steps of replacing the system BIOS with the updated BIOS, and rebooting the computer system.
According to one embodiment, the method further includes the step of, after the replacing step, resetting the BIOS update indicator. In yet another embodiment, the method further includes the steps of, prior to the replacing step, retrieving the updated BIOS from the predetermined partition in the storage device, and validating the updated BIOS.
In yet another embodiment, the method further includes the steps of, following the setting step, the step of placing a storage location identifier in the predetermined partition of the storage device identifying the location of the updated BIOS. In yet another embodiment the in the retrieving step the updated BIOS is located using the storage location identifier.
According to another embodiment, the computer system is part of a network, and a centralized computer system on the network is coupled to the computer system by a communication link, and the centralized computer system provides the updated BIOS to the computer system via the communication link.
In another embodiment, the updated BIOS is stored in an EFI partition of the storage device, and in yet another embodiment, the BIOS update indicator is a bit located in the EFI NVRAM.
A computer system is also provided wherein the computer system is a network, and is coupled to at least one centralized computer system in said network via a communication link. The computer system includes a central processing unit, a system BIOS, and a writable non-volatile storage device. The computer system is capable of receiving an updated BIOS image from the centralized computer system via the communication link, storing the updated BIOS image in a partition of the storage device, rebooting the computer system, and subsequently replacing the system BIOS with the updated BIOS and rebooting.
According to one embodiment, the computer system is further capable of setting a BIOS update indicator to indicate a BIOS update request after the updated BIOS has been stored in the partition of the storage device, determining whether the BIOS update indicator has been set during rebooting, and replacing the system BIOS with the updated BIOS if it is determined that the BIOS update indicator has been set.
According to yet another embodiment, before the computer system replaces the updated BIOS, it is further capable of retrieving the updated BIOS from the partition of the storage device, and validating the updated BIOS.
In yet another embodiment, the updated BIOS image is stored in an EFI partition of the storage device, and wherein the BIOS update indicator is a bit located in the EFI NVRAM.